


Chicken Sandwiches and Firewhisky

by CentralCrasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralCrasis/pseuds/CentralCrasis
Summary: In which Ginny visits Grimmauld Place unannounced and Harry makes sandwiches
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Chicken Sandwiches and Firewhisky

Harry was surprised when the fireplace roared to life in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He was laying on the sofa, half awake and half trying to read a book. 

The reading was new. After McGonagall offered him the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post, he decided it might be a good idea to learn a bit more about the subject. He certainly couldn't skate by on his current knowledge forever. He asked Hermione for some help and despite Ron's ribbing, he found he quite enjoyed it. Some days it was easier to read than others though.

He'd been on the verge of dozing off again when Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, brushing off soot from her clothes. He hadn't been expecting her, much less anyone else. Ron and Hermione were off on some romantic weekend away and everyone else was busy.

"Er, Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Well hello to you too, Harry. Just came by for a visit, I can leave if you'd like though." There was an edge in Ginny's voice that Harry wasn't sure was entirely directed at him.

He put his book down and stood up to invite her in more properly. "No it's- I was just surprised is all."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I really didn't want to have to leave."

Harry felt his stomach do a small flip. 

"Do you have anything to eat?" she asked.

Harry led her to the kitchen, pulling out the supplies for a sandwich. There wasn't much else in the house for food at the moment. He planned to do some grocery shopping before Ron and Hermione got back, but he hadn’t gotten around to it yet. He hoped Ginny wouldn't mind.

She had taken off her shoes and was now sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Harry make them food. She was a little surprised that he was making the sandwiches by hand; usually she would have been done with it with a couple flicks of her wand.

He worked methodically, laying out the bread together first and then grabbing the rest of the supplies out of the fridge. He asked her what she'd like on it, listing the ingredients he had, and listening intently while she answered.

He returned to the bread, first carefully spreading mayonnaise on either side with a knife, and then carefully laying lettuce over top. He added tomato and strips of leftover chicken on each sandwich before carefully lining up the pieces of bread and gently pushing the sides together.

Ginny was charmed by him doing it all the Muggle way, and equally charmed by watching his steady and careful hand movements while he prepared their meal. You could have guessed Harry was trying to perform a surgery, not throwing together two leftover chicken sandwiches.

She took her sandwich from him, giving a happy groan at the first bite. It was so simple, and somehow the best thing she'd eaten in days.

Harry felt a flush of pride when he heard Ginny moan over his sandwich. He'd been hyper aware of her watching him while he made the food, her eyes feeling like fire on him. He had also been trying to ignore the glorious freckled thighs that had been on the counter next to him the whole time. It wasn't the first time Harry had given those thighs special consideration, fantasizing about where they could end up, and now was not the time to return to those thoughts.

It's just Ginny, he tried to tell himself. Ron's little sister, Ginny. That wasn't helping how he thought it might, so Harry distracted himself with his sandwich instead. He had to admit it was pretty good for what was essentially leftovers. 

They ate in amicable silence and Harry began to clean up when they finished. There was clearly something wrong, as Ginny had not only shown up unannounced, but was being uncommonly quiet.

He cleared his throat. "So why are you here really?" he asked her.

"I can't visit randomly?" she replied innocently.

"Not when you only ever stop by 'randomly' to see Hermione, and you know her and Ron are gone this weekend." Harry didn't leave any room for questions. She clearly wasn't going to be able to trick him as to her reasons for arriving so unannounced.

Ginny let out a small but heavy sigh. There didn't seem much point to keeping up the charade, Harry would probably hear about it sooner or later. "I- I had a row with Mum and needed to leave. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

She cast a worried look over at Harry, half expecting him to tell her to go home and work things out with her mother. 

"What was the row about?" he asked instead, casually leaning against the kitchen countertop across from her.

"She doesn't want me going out for professional quidditch. Says it's an unrealistic aspiration and that I should focus on something more concrete." Ginny rolled her eyes at this. 

She knew there was nothing else she wanted to do other than quidditch. She also knew that she was talented. Even with the lower chances of being picked for a team at walk-on tryouts she still felt good about it. She was fine warming a bench for a year or two if it meant she was on a team.

"You're joking."

Ginny's eyes snapped to Harry. Did he think she was being ridiculous about this too?

"Has your mother even seen you play? You're better than half the professional league already, any team would be lucky to have you as their chaser, Gin."

Ginny felt a warmth bloom in her chest. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Harry had complimented her about her quidditch skills in the past, but never so earnestly before. He calmed some of the fears in her mind, about her mother being right or not being good enough, and gave her a little more confidence to go after her dream.

Ginny hopped down off the counter, and before she could second guess what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Harry. She clearly surprised him, but after a moment, his arms fell around her. 

Ginny smiled into his chest. He smelled good, like pine and the warm smell of the blanket he'd been wrapped in when she arrived. His chest was solid against her cheek, and his arms felt strong around her. Ginny couldn't help but think about those same arms wrapped around her, holding her down as he- Ginny quickly broke off her current line of thinking. Now was not the time to get carried away.

Harry felt his face flush when Ginny's arms wrapped around him. For a moment he wasn't sure of what to do before his brain caught up with him.  _ Hug her back, you prat _ .

He placed his arms around her, careful to put his hands somewhere that seemed appropriate. Harry could smell her perfume, that light, pleasant, flowery scent that always seemed to follow him around at the Burrow. Holding her, he realized just how small Ginny was, coming up barely past his shoulder. If he wanted to, he could comfortably rest his head on top of hers, bringing her in even closer to him. Harry stopped himself just before he moved to do so and instead began to pull back.

Pulling away from the embrace, Ginny gave Harry a dazzling smile. "Thank you."

Harry smiled wide back at her. "Well, my honored guest, what would you like to do with the rest of our evening?"

A familiar look of mischief lit up in Ginny's eyes. "Up for a game of exploding snap?"

***

They played a few rounds of exploding snap together, Ginny eventually beating Harry in a close and final deciding game. The wireless played softly in the background, some song about the potions of love or equally cheesy garbage. A comfortable silence had fallen between them, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Harry had settled into the couch, pretending to be reading his Defense book, but instead watching Ginny as she wandered around the room, inspecting the random items that were strewn about. Most of it wasn't Harry's stuff. It was leftover from the Black family, or recent additions from Ron and Hermione. He felt his heart catch as she managed to find one of the few items in the room that was undeniably his.

It was the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwarts. At Hermione's urging, he'd decided to keep it in the living room, a seemingly proper place for it. Ginny's back was turned to him as she began thumbing through the pages. There weren't many photos inside, but she took her time with each, seemingly appreciating each and every one.

Ginny knew Harry didn't have much in the way of personal effects. She could pick out with relative ease what had been left behind by the Blacks and the items that were Ron and Hermione's. None of them had that seemingly Harry-esque quality. Eventually, she came across a photo album that she didn't recognize and surely couldn't be the Black's.

Intrigued, she opened it to see a couple that could only be Harry's parents. They were young and happy in the photo, apparently close to the same age she or Harry was now.  She could see so much of Harry in the both of them. He was nearly the spitting image of his father, with the unruly black hair, glasses, and somewhat roguish smile. His mother was gorgeous, with deep red hair and Harry's piercing green eyes.

Slowly she flipped through the pages, taking in every small detail, looking for elements of Harry in them both. Ginny didn't even realize Harry had stood up from the couch until she heard his deep voice directly behind her.

"Those are the only pictures I have of them. I'm always looking for more around here, but Sirius must have hid them well if he had any."

Ginny closed the album gently and put it back where she found it. She turned to face Harry. "They look like lovely people, Harry. They look so in love."

Harry ran a hand through his hair that was so much like his father's. "I suppose they were."

Ginny and Harry stared at each other for a slow, but tender moment. 

"You know what we need?" Ginny asked, breaking the emotion of the room.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Firewhisky."

***

Harry procured a bottle and glasses for them, this time using magic to summon them, rather than walking to the kitchen.

They sat together on the sofa, wireless still playing, and now a soft, low fire crackling in the fireplace. For just a moment, Harry felt like he could be back at Hogwarts castle, tucked away in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily here, there were far less prying eyes and he wouldn’t get in trouble for drinking. 

Ginny poured their glasses and handed Harry his.

"What are we drinking to?" Harry asked her.

Ginny pondered the question for a moment. Harry thought she looked cute as she scrunched her face up, pretending to be in deeper thought than she was.

"To chicken sandwiches!" she announced.

Harry laughed and clinked his glass against hers. "To chicken sandwiches!"

They both downed their glasses and Ginny refilled them.

"Can I interest you in a drinking game, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Depends on the game I suppose, Ms. Weasley," he replied easily.

"It's easy enough, I ask you a question, and if you don't want to answer it, you drink, and if you do answer it, you drink. Then you do the same for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That just sounds like conversation and drinking, Gin."

Ginny huffed at him. "Well go ahead and take all the fun out of it then."

Harry laughed. Ginny found herself wishing he'd laugh more. She loved the way it sounded, deep and rumbling, bubbling out from his chest. She loved being the cause of his laughter.

"I'll go first," she decided.

"Hmm… have you ever… spied on someone in your invisibility cloak?" Harry began to open his mouth to reply when Ginny cut him off. "With non-noble intentions."

"Define a non-noble intention," Harry said.

Ginny eyed him down. "You know what I mean, Potter."

Harry did know what she meant. Clearly Ginny wasn't about to let Harry take the easy way out with her questions. He tried to ignore the thoughts that flooded his mind about Ginny, the invisibility cloak, and  _ non-noble intentions.  _ Harry took a moment to reflect and replied with a simple yes before taking a drink.

"Well?" Ginny pressed. "Tell me more about these spying escapades please."

"It's not all that exciting. I used it for fun around Hogwarts a few times. I learned some interesting secrets, and maybe a few other things as well." Harry paused for a moment and then announced, "My turn!"

Ginny's further questions about these 'other things' would have to go unanswered.

Harry stared into his drink for a moment, deciding on just the right question to ask. A smirk crept onto his face and he turned to Ginny. "Were you the one who set off those dungbombs on New Year's?"

"Why, Harry, how could you think that of me?" Ginny asked, mock hurt at the accusation.

A pillow then smacked her in the face. "Ron and I got in so much trouble for that!" Harry yelled.

Ginny laughed wildly. "It's not my fault Ron seemed so guilty about it!"

Ginny took another drink as she thought up her next question. Finally, she landed on the perfect one.

"Did you have a crush on Bill when you first met him?"

Harry had not been prepared for a question like that in the slightest. Right in the middle of a drink, firewhisky shot through his nose, burning his nostrils. Ginny had the decency to try and cover her snort of laughter.

Having recovered, he still found he could only stammer at her. "But, how did you? When did you? How?"

Ginny gave a small shrug. "It just seemed obvious to me. It was so cute how you'd blush whenever he talked to you. I don't think anyone else picked up on it though."

Harry couldn't believe her just then. She was so  _ casual  _ about it. That was something he'd never even told Ron or Hermione and yet Ginny knew this whole time. He wasn’t really embarrassed by it, but he thought it had just been his secret. If Ginny hadn’t brought it up now, he would have never known someone else was keeping it with him. He wondered what else she'd noticed about him throughout the years.

Harry could feel the firewhisky beginning to work its way through him. A bit emboldened by the alcohol, he decided that if Ginny wasn't going to go easy on him, he'd ask her some more challenging questions as well. 

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Ginny panicked a little internally when he asked her. She was better than him at hiding it though, and she played it cool, replying with a simple yes.

Harry's confidence faltered a bit, not quite able to get out the questions of when and where.

Ginny took a little pity on him. "Seventh year, my dorm snuck down to the Great Lake and we all went skinny dipping. It was refreshing."

Harry tried not to let his eyes gloss over, imagining a moonlit Ginny skinny dipping. Instead he cleared his throat and offered Ginny her turn.

So that was how he wanted to play it, Ginny thought to herself. She had thought it might end up somewhere like this, but she hadn't expected Harry to arrive here so quickly. She thought she would have to be the one to move them towards the more raunchy questions with Harry's ridiculous noble streak.

She could feel the effects of the alcohol working on her. Her arms felt a little looser, and the edges of a pleasant buzz were working at the corners of her mind.

"Have you ever had a one-night stand?"

He turned bright red at that. "Um, yes," he mumbled, "Just the one. It was… fine." He wanted the attention off of him quickly. "And you?"

"A couple times. Nothing all that exciting though," Ginny replied easily. She found Harry's answer adorable, but also a little surprising. Harry didn't really seem the type for one-night stands, although it had only been the one, so maybe he tried it out and decided against it for the future.

"Have you ever-" Harry began to ask.

"Nope, it's my turn again. You just used yours asking me about my one-night stands." Ginny winked at Harry. The firewhisky was certainly doing its job.

Ginny decided to have some mercy on him and asked an easier question. "Where's the strangest place you've snogged someone?"

Harry recovered from his embarrassment. "The women's loo at the Hog's Head."

Ginny threw up an eyebrow. It wasn't a totally insane answer, but it was once again more than she'd really expected from him. She always imagined Harry being a bit more careful about where he chose to snog. Maybe she had been wrong about that too. She felt a shiver run through her spine at the idea.

"Have you ever flashed someone," Harry asked. "Intentionally or not?"

"Accidentally once. I wasn't wearing any panties and my skirt flew up right as someone walked by. Threatened them with a vicious hex if they ever told anyone."

Harry could barely focus on the last part. Was that something Ginny did often? Go around without her panties on and while wearing a skirt? Did she know what that answer was doing to him? Especially as he took careful notice of the skirt she had on right this very moment?

Harry suddenly became aware of how little room there was between them on the sofa now. When had they moved so close together? Harry couldn't be sure with the slight haze of alcohol fogging up his thoughts.

Ginny's voice cut through his fuzzy mind. Her voice was thick, with clearly more than just the firewhisky affecting her. "Have you ever fantasized about me?"

Harry felt his breath hitch as his eyes met Ginny's. Her eyes were burning bright, full of something hopeful.

Harry nearly let out a moan thinking of all the fantasies he'd had about her over the years. Her perfect, athletic body under his hands, free to roam wherever he liked. That one little freckle that was ever so slightly closer to her beautiful pink lips than the rest. Her devastatingly gorgeous smile and all the other things she might be able to do with her mouth. Her wonderful, powerful thighs, and how they might feel wrapped around his head, or his hips.

Harry couldn't say all of that though, and only managed to get out, "All the bloody time."

He closed the nearly non-existent distance between them, placing a gentle but firm hand on the back of Ginny's neck and drawing her into him. Ginny felt Harry's breath for just a moment before he began kissing her, eagerly and hungrily.

Ginny quickly repositioned herself, crawling on top of Harry's lap, feeling his strong arms wind around her again. She had her hands in his hair, messing with the curls, thinking about all the times she had fantasized about doing so before.

Harry broke from her lips and began trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. He was stopped by her shirt and he paused to look up at her and grunted, "Shirt. Off. Now."

Ginny couldn't stop her immediate feeling of want, hearing Harry so overcome with lust. She had never imagined he'd be so demanding, but she found she quite liked Harry telling her what to do. Leaning back, she pulled off her top, revealing her simple black lace bra underneath. Harry all but growled as he took in the sight of her before him.

He returned to kissing her exposed flesh, eliciting soft and exciting moans from Ginny as his hands came up to cup her breasts. He found her hardened nipples through the thin fabric and began to play with them, causing Ginny to moan louder.

"Harry, Harry, please."

He stopped his administrations and looked up at her, clearly a bit confused as to why she’d stopped him. His lips were red, glasses askew, and his hair somehow messier than it had ever been before. Ginny thought he had never looked better.

"Do we maybe want to take this somewhere else?" she asked.

Harry considered her question for a moment. Ginny was surprised at his reply. "We can soon, for now I want you here, in my living room."

Without another moment's thought, Ginny pulled Harry's shirt off of him and turned to lay back across the sofa. Harry got the message and turned with her, the sofa giving just enough room for them to both lie comfortably across it.

Ginny ran a hand across Harry's exposed chest. He had more muscle than the last time she'd seen him shirtless, nearly a year ago. He must have started working out more, she thought absentmindedly. She moved her fingers along, trailing across his well defined shoulders and biceps. It was clear that years of athleticism and his continued workouts were treating his body well.

Harry was staring down at her intensely, clearly enjoying the feeling of Ginny touching him and the look on her face as she did so. Harry leaned over and caught her lips with his again. He deepened the kiss, loving the taste of her on his tongue.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Harry's free hand began to drift lower, the other being employed to keep his full weight off of Ginny. His hand drifted down to the hem of her skirt and began working its way up her thigh. Harry reveled in finally being able to touch Ginny's thighs. They were even better than he imagined, soft but with evident muscles just underneath.

Ginny's breath became irregular and Harry looked back up at her. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and let out a strangled yes. Harry continued to move his hand and he couldn't help but moan as he discovered that Ginny was, in fact, not wearing panties beneath her skirt.

He felt his dick throb in his sweatpants. "Fuck, Gin, that's so hot." 

He kissed her again as he slowly began to rub soft circles over her clit. Ginny began to make muted sounds into Harry's mouth. He moved the kisses down her neck again and up towards her ear. "You're so wet for me, Ginny."

Harry moved his fingers inside of her, almost in disbelief at how good she felt. He moved them slowly at first, working up to a comfortable rhythm, before taking his thumb and sweeping it gently over her clit. Ginny began to cry out his name at this movement, encouraging him on.

Harry continued, with minor adjustments, until Ginny was a mewling mess. "Oh, Harry, Harry, please don't stop, yes! Right there, right- right there, oh, Harry…"

He loved hearing his name come out of her mouth. He loved knowing that he was doing this to her, causing her to moan and call his name. Harry applied a little more pressure to Ginny's clit and moments later she was crying out, tightening around his fingers.

Sliding his fingers out of her, Harry brought them up to his mouth. He looked Ginny in the eyes as he moved both into his mouth, licking them off and getting his first taste of her. A new fire lit in Ginny's eyes and she motioned for Harry to reposition. He moved for her and before he could even fully register what she was doing, she already had his sweatpants around his ankles.

"Oh, Harry," she said, eyeing his stiff erection through his underwear. "Are you that hard for me?"

That alone was almost more than Harry could take. He quickly pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock for Ginny to see. She kneeled down in front of him, taking him into her hand and began pressing soft, gentle kisses along his shaft. 

"You're so big, Harry," she murmured, "You're even bigger than I had imagined."

She wasn’t lying when she told Harry that. She’d looked before, when Harry was in sweatpants or his quidditch kit, just trying to get an idea. While he was of an average length, his cock had a bit more girth than Ginny had expected. As she kissed him, she wondered what it might feel like inside of her. Just the thought had her excited.

She worked her way up, ending at the tip and licking off the leaking precum. Harry shivered at the wet contact. Ginny gave him a wicked smile, and without warning took him into her mouth as deep as she could go without gagging. Harry cried out at the sudden and intense pleasure.

Ginny began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, making Harry's toes curl. Ginny was good at this. She’d only just started and Harry was already certain she was the best he’d ever experienced. He wound his hands into her fiery locks, not forcing her head down, but rather looking for something to hold onto and helping to keep the hair out of her way.

Ginny's tongue swirled around the head of his cock and Harry could feel it building. "Ginny, Gin, I'm gonna, oh Gin, I'm gonna-"

Ginny got the message and continued sucking, playing with the tender spot underneath the head with her tongue, unrelenting with her established pressure and speed.

Not long after, Harry was shuddering underneath her and Ginny felt his cum fill her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, moving up from her position on the floor and back into Harry's lap. She pressed gentle kisses along his neck and chest while Harry recovered and returned to himself. 

It didn’t take long for the fog in Harry’s mind to clear. Ginny’s hot body was still pressed against his, her soft lips trailing across him. He could already feel himself recovering for round two. Deciding that enough had occurred on the sofa, Harry laced his hands beneath Ginny's ass and lifted her into the air with ease. She giggled, wrapping her legs around him and holding on tight.

She felt as Harry kicked his pants and underwear free from his ankles. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed.

"Needed a change in scenery?" Ginny asked, teasing.

Harry had clearly recovered from his orgasm by now and his lust had taken back over. "I'm going to end up fucking you in every room in this house, Ginevra."

Ginny couldn't come up with a snappy comeback to this. She felt like Harry had just melted her brain, turned her insides to goo. Instead, she sat up a little and unhooked her bra, finally freeing herself for Harry to see.

Just like that, he was back on top of her, licking and sucking at her exposed breasts and nipples. His hands moved to her skirt, and with more grace than she'd expected, he pulled it off of her. After this, Harry sat back for a moment and looked over her body, his hands touching anywhere they could.

She was more gorgeous than he'd even imagined. Her skin was so smooth and soft, covered in the adorable freckles he'd begun to love years before. Mentally, Harry noted that he wanted to spend days counting and finding all of her freckles. Her face was flushed, a soft pink covering her cheeks. He couldn’t fathom that he was actually here with her in that moment, laying in his bed together.

He felt Ginny's hand wrap around his cock and it pulled him from his reverie. He moved himself out from her hand, despite how good it felt, and began kissing his way down her body.

He gave one small lick to Ginny's clit and she replied with a small whine of pleasure. Encouraged, Harry dove in deeper, licking and sucking, paying attention to what made Ginny moan the loudest. 

Harry could barely believe his fantasy was coming true. Out of everything, he'd thought about burying his face between her legs the most. Ginny's hands found their way into his hair and Harry wasn't sure that life could get better than that very moment.

He moved down, thumb replacing his mouth on her clit and grazed the outside of her entrance with his tongue. That gained the biggest reaction yet, and Harry moved his tongue in further, loving the way Ginny tasted. Her legs were starting to move more wildly now, and Harry captured them with his arm and free hand. Her thighs felt heavenly pressed against his head.

Harry kept going until he heard Ginny calling out again, her body seizing with pleasure. He gave her clit a final gentle lick, sending another shockwave of thrill through her, and moved up to kiss her.

Ginny could taste herself on Harry's lips as he kissed her, and she found it incredibly hot. An immediate reminder of the pleasure he'd just been giving to her. 

"Harry, I want you, please," Ginny whispered into his ear.

"You sure?" Harry clarified.

"Absolutely. Fuck me Harry James Potter."

Harry didn't need to ask a second time. Already over her, he simply moved his hips into position. He teased at her entrance at first, unsure that he'd be able to hold out for long once he went in all the way.

He started to move slowly, but then Ginny shifted her hips, sinking him deep inside of her. Harry closed his eyes tight, trying to keep himself from losing control already. "You feel so fucking good, Gin."

She began to move her hips, and then, without removing Harry from her, she managed to flip them so that Harry was now on his back.

Ginny moved slowly at first, riding Harry and watching every little expression he made. She had no idea she'd be able to make him feel this good. Picking up the pace, Harry's hands found her ass and gave a tight squeeze. Ginny squealed at the sensation.

Harry's eyes popped open, heavy still with pleasure, and looked down at them. His mind was only able to flip between  _ she’s so hot  _ and  _ that feels so good.  _ Moving one hand from her ass, Harry pulled Ginny down into him, changing the angle and causing them both to moan. Somehow this new position felt even better than the one before.

Harry began to thrust along with Ginny, building into a nice, steady rhythm together. "You're even hotter than I imagined," he breathed into her ear. "You're so fuckable Ginny, I don't know how I lasted this long."

Ginny couldn’t believe it was Harry saying those words to her. She had always hoped and fantasized, but never imagined the day might actually come where Harry was inside her. His cock felt amazing, filling her up in all the right ways. And now  _ he _ was calling  _ her  _ fuckable?

Ginny sped up, bringing Harry closer towards the edge. "If you keep that up, I'm going to cum again," he told her.

"Good," she replied with a wicked grin.

Harry couldn't do anything but moan after that, warning Ginny when he was about to lose control. She pulled herself off of him just as he began to come, moving her fingers to her clit and quickly bringing herself to orgasm alongside Harry.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Harry pulled Ginny in towards him and gave her soft, gentle kisses everywhere he could. They both couldn't stop smiling, still in disbelief at what had just happened.

Harry spoke first. "Merlin, Ginny, you make me lose my mind."

Ginny laughed. "You, Harry James, have quite the mouth on you."

Harry felt himself blush. Honestly, he wasn't sure what had come over him. He'd never done that with anyone else before. It was something that apparently Ginny alone brought out in him. 

"I loved it," she said simply, seemingly aware that Harry had begun to overthink and worry about what he'd said to her in the heat of the moment.

Ginny reached up and pushed some of Harry's curls off of his sweaty forehead. She didn't mind the sweat in the slightest, it just made her think of quidditch and how good Harry looked in his kit.

Harry planted a solid, firm kiss on Ginny's lips. "I can't believe how long I've wanted to do that. And you were- you were phenomenal."

Ginny couldn’t believe her luck. Hearing those words come out of Harry’s mouth, she felt satisfied knowing this wasn't some sudden fling for him either. He'd been thinking of this just as much as she'd been.

She faux-pouted at him. "We did things all out of order. First you meet my family, then you fuck me? When am I supposed to get a date out of this?"

Harry looked mock offended. "So rude that you could forget our first date already. I made us chicken sandwiches and we drank firewhisky. Seems like a good enough first date to me. So see? Not all out of order."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Thank Merlin for chicken sandwiches and firewhisky then."


End file.
